


Sexy hip swing to the beat of the music

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day20How long he could keep up this sweet torment, the older one did not know. Each time the other moved,another flash of lightning shot through his body. His balls tingled, his cock leaked. Heartfelt, he reached into the soft flesh,bit his lip, and closed his eyes.It took him incredible self-control, not just to dive into the little hole, every time it opened a little at the sexy movements.





	Sexy hip swing to the beat of the music

That Balthazar was always ready for fun, he also proved in the joint challenge with Lucifer. Although he had extensive sexual knowledge, under the term 'hot-dogging', he could not imagine anything, probably because, as he later learned, it was not necessarily related to the act itself.

He typed the term into the search engine and immediately found it. But then he scrolled on and depending on spelling he learned all kinds of giggly stuff. Of course, he printed these immediately and when he was in the trailer with Lucifer in the evening, he showed it to him.

"I'm leaving you to decide how you want to do it," he said, handing him the note and concentrating with his teeth clenched to save his poker face and bite his laugh more than once.

At first, Lucifer frowned, after half a minute he got up and walked up and down, while he looked at his friend with a shake of his head and after a few more moments he sat down on the couch with a sigh. Then suddenly he ripped open his eyes in horror and looked again more closely before he crumpled the note and threw it across the trailer.

"What is the alternative? Because of that ... you can forget that! "

What was on the note?

  * Push a cold, uncooked hot dog into a person's mouth during sleep.
  * Put the penis in an empty sausage casing.
  * Having sexual intimacies in a car while strangers watch.
  * Put the penis on the neck of a person, if he raises his head, you can fuck the neck.
  * Place the nose between the testicles/vagina during sleep.
  * Cut the tip of an erect penis repeatedly with a razor blade over the course of a few years, until it looks like a cooked hot dog (watch out for the veins!)



Now the older man could not hold on and laughed so loud that the trailer wobbled.

Then he reached into his pants pocket, took out another small piece of paper and handed it to him.

"If a man rubs his penis between the buttocks of other men or women without penetrating the anus," Lucifer read out, breathing with relief.

"And to make it more interesting, we'll link it to another kink on the list. Dirty talk."

Provocatively, he wiggled his eyebrows as he unbuttoned Lucifer's shirt and reaped an amused snort from his friend.

"Why am I not surprised now?"

Maybe it was the fact that Lucifer had not been home for several weeks, which drove him to put his hands on his friend's face and engage him in such a deep and intimate kiss as the older did not be used to.

The two had sex with each other, but they did not have what John and Chuck had, let alone Dean and Cas and certainly not Eva and Gabriel.

But instead of retreating, as Lucifer had guessed at the beginning, he too felt hands on his back stroking gently up and down, feeling the other drop deeper into the kiss. Balthazar enjoyed the closeness, the gentle touch of his otherwise so rough friend.

Breathless, Balthazar parted and hesitated for a moment, a shiver rushed through his body as he looked in the face, which was only a few inches away from his. These cheeks flushed, eyes wide and a shy smile on the red, slightly swollen lips.

Balthazar could not resist attacking them immediately, but not without first taking off his sweater impatiently to rub his skin against the others.

A slight, sly grin escaped him as he thought he had known his colleague for many years but he could never have imagined ... and it felt so damn good.

Again and again, both fought playfully the predominance of their tongues in the mouth of the other, again and again, a groan or gasp escaped, and again and again, these sounds did not disappear somewhere but chased straight down into their genitals.

In a moment Balthazar had nailed Lucifer to the wall, then the next moment the younger one threw the other with a slight push on the couch. Long forgotten was the camera, which ran from the beginning, when both gave themselves to their desire.

"Jeez! Lu ... "

Struggling for air and with trembling hands Balthazar leaned on the soft couch as the other put his foot over his butt, squeezing their pelvis tightly together.

Everyone felt the other's hard penis grow every second, and neither was able to break that connection. Again and again, they rubbed each other ecstatically.

"Damn, I'll come soon and we still have our pants on!"

"You're lying on me," Lucifer whispered, squeezing him down again and bit into his neck, eliciting another deep moan.

It took another minute before Balthazar gathered the last bit of mind that had not yet slipped down and got up. Both men were breathing heavily, but everyone with a smile on their faces.

"Be slow and careful!" Balthazar warned when the other man opened his pants cheekily. The last thing he wanted was for something to get trapped.

"Shit, you're not wearing anything, you little bitch."

"Yes, your little bitch," the blonde growled, biting gently on Lucifer's neck before shoving him onto the bed.

Astride, he then sat down on Balthazar, legs on each side of the naked body and wiggling excitedly his butt.

When he heard the tube click, he switched on the music via the remote control to drown out their action. Besides, everything went easier with music.

A moment later, he felt the cold gel on his ass and the hands that gently massaged, kneaded, pulled and circled his cheeks. Also on his cock Balthazar distributed a large portion of lube and laid back relaxed, enjoying the show and the sight that opened in front of his eyes.

In the time of the music, the younger one had his hips circling, wiggling his ass and moaning contentedly as these hands and soft flesh slid up and down.

With each passing minute, he was more trapped in his actions, leaning on his friend's thighs and slipping back and forth on his crotch.

How long he could keep up this sweet torment, the older one did not know. Each time the other moved, another flash of lightning shot through his body. His balls tingled, his cock leaked. Heartfelt, he reached into the soft flesh, bit his lip, and closed his eyes.

It was fantastic. It took him incredible self-control, not just to dive into the little hole, every time it opened a little at the sexy movements. Lucifer rode him to the beat of the music, and it was not a slow song.

"Lu, I'll shoot right away!"

He could still say those words with a racing heart and a hoarse voice, was not sure if the other had understood him, but he did not really care.

As he noticed, Lucifer probably had not understood him, because the movements did not stop, gently taking him through the orgasm.

But Lucifer noticed that the hands that had so wonderfully massaged him had suddenly disappeared. As he looked over his shoulder a wide grin came to him as he saw his friend completely freed, but still breathing heavily, with his eyes closed.

"That was hot. You were hot," he finally whispered when he sensed that the other had settled next to him. Lucifer made him a bit cleaner because he still had a fierce hard-on and longed for his salvation.

To realize this, Balthazar need not be a clairvoyant.

"Lie down," he demanded, crawling over him.

It was usually that he felt completely satisfied after an orgasm and just wanted to cuddle. Although his friend looked at him with a look that only screamed to free him, Balthazar was in the mood to let him fidget a little longer and he began to nibble gently on his lower lip. Kissing, sucking and licking, he started at his collarbone and found a short time later the hard nipples, which thirsted for attention.

"Pull my buttons, baby. Stretch them until I scream. Grab them tighter. Make them cry! "

The rougher Balthazar was, the more the other loved it. Lucifer enjoyed every second of it. Even if he was only gasping and hissing. His cock was hard ... so hard.

But even Balthazar was totally horny by the Dirty Talk, and his journey of discovery went deeper and deeper.

"I advise you not topless in the next few days because I will mark you everywhere."

With these words, he sucked and bit dark markings in the pale skin, smirked as the moan grew louder and it dripped from his twitching cock like a leaky faucet.

"Dirty boy," Balthazar laughed before taking it in his mouth in one go until the trimmed pubic hair tickled his nose.

"Fuck!"

Certainly not being able to sustain this feeling for a long time, Lucifer wriggled out of this firm grip.

"What about my balls? Do not let them be lonely. I just shaved it for you."

Now both had to laugh and Balthazar coughed.

His hungry mouth left his cock and went right under his groin as the younger man opened his legs wide. The blonde sucked the balls one at a time into his mouth, letting his tongue roll, his hand gripping the pulsating erection with a firm grip. With pleasure and astonishment, Lucifer realized how eager his friend was.

Finally, the feelings had overcome him, his legs began to tremble and his ass cramped, with a deep groan and the hands in Balthazar's hair, he distributed his sperm in strong spurts over his chest and arms.

A tsunami of orgasmic goose bumps spread over Lucifer's arms, chest, back, and legs ... He could not help himself and when it was over, he breathed in relief.

"I'll swallow the next time," Balthazar winked.

 

next work ...

day 21

**Foodplay**

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
